Morality?
by Naruto Fan Productions
Summary: ItaKagNaru. To embrace the darkness is the same as embracing evil itself. Or so she was told. However when darkness is all that she knows, what else does Kagome have left to turn to?
1. The Unwilling Choice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything and please do not sue me over the creation of this short story. It is for entertainment uses only. :)

**Pairing: **Itachi/Kagome/Naruto

**Summary: **To embrace the darkness is the same as embracing evil itself. Or so she was told. However when darkness is all that she knows, what else does Kagome have left to turn to?

**Proloug:**

The deep scarlet light of the sunset left a soft glow upon her skin. It was as if the light itself were trying to cleanse her of the sins she had committed. However it was far too late. She had carved out her path and she could no longer turn back. Her hands were stained with the blood of both allies and enemies. Had she not been so careless and reckless, then maybe she wouldn't have ever been in this situation. Her heart grew heavy with the knowledge that it was far too late to make amends. This was the end of the line.

"Kagome-chan _please…_" Sakura pleaded with a trembling voice. She raised her hand and opened her palm-waiting for her to take it. "You don't have to do this alone…."

The dark haired female smirked humorlessly. "Alone? Do you truly understand the meaning of that word Sakura-chan?" Although her words were sharp, Kagome could not bring herself to blame the kunoichi for her ignorance towards herself and towards Naruto. She couldn't help that she hadn't been given the hardships that they had. But she did give her old comrade credit for standing before her like this… it must've taken quite a bit of bravery to defy the Hokage-her very own mentor.

"Kagome-chan _please…._I want to help…. Even if I can't fully understand, I want to be there for you like you were for me when Sasuke…" Her emerald gaze darkened. The leaf Kunoichi's shoulders began to tremble at the memory of her beloved lying cold and lifeless on the ground.

"Sakura-chan… you don't need to do this. By helping me you would betray the Leaf village. Is that what you want? To be a part of the world's most wanted list like me?" The teen's eyes darkened at her old teammate. This would be much more than she could ever handle. She knew what it was like to be on the run and not even be able to trust the ones she had called her friends. _They _were the only ones she truly trusted and vice versa…

"Please Kagome-chan…. Let me come with you…" The two stared each other down; silently telling each other their stance on the matter.

"No." It was a quick and tart reply.

The pink haired teen didn't back down so easily, "I know that you have information on Itachi and Naruto's whereabouts. As well as information on Akatsuki and the Underground world. All the countries will be searching for you. Not to mention that the Akatsuki itself will seek to have both you and Itachi eliminated." She paused for a moment allowing for her words to sink in, "You can just keep running around in the darkness hoping to fade away. They'll find you. One way or another. The only way you can safely stay under their radar is if you have someone turning them away and knocking them off track…"

Kagome's eyes sharpened, "You will not."

Sakura smirked, "But I already have."

"You idiot!" she screeched, suddenly filled with rage. "Do you know what you've done by lying to Konoha like that! If they ever find out you'll be…" Kagome was interrupted.

"And that's why I've come here…." Her emerald gaze locked onto her teammate's sapphire ones, "… So I ask you one more time…. Please, take me with you…"

The other woman closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. "You leave me no other choice… Sakura, are you prepared for what's to come?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled at her sadly, "Good. Beginning today you start your life as a missing nin…."

As the sunset fell into the darkness, the last hope of things returning to normal seemed to disappear with it. The only difference was that unlike the dawn sure to come the next day, the chances of their hope returning dwindled into the nothingness of the darkened sky…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>The Unwilling Choice….

Cell Seven lounged around the Nakano River. It was high noon and the sun was beginning to beat down upon them harshly. The four teammates looked between each other in an exchange of miserable expressions. It had been several hours now since their Sensei had called for them. Sure he was well known for his tardiness but on hot days like this they would appreciate a little more sensitivity from the older man to their suffering.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys. The heat made me lose my way." The jounin joked lightly behind his dark mask. He raised a pale hand and began to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei! Must you keep us waiting while it's this suffocating outside! The least you could've done was ask us to meet up _inside _some where's!" Kagome pointed a stubby finger at him petulantly. The older man's visible eye slid to her scrawny form. Ah, the little Higurashi. She was always a rather feisty character and seemed to bring the worst out of the other students. Always stirring them up and forcing them to try and best in her in their little 'competitions'.

"Sorry, sorry." He said again but less sympathetically than his charming little protégés would have liked.

"Yeah! What Kagome said!" Sakura piped up standing beside her friend. Kakashi moved to look at her. _'And so the dysfunctional dynamics begin…' _He thought to himself. The little kunoichi was rather simple minded at this time. Although she had much potential to grow into a very powerful shinobi, Sakura much preferred to follow someone around and let them take responsibility for leadership. Whether that person was Kagome or Sasuke changed from a day-to-day basis.

"Why _are _you always so late anyways Kakashi-sensei? I mean you ask us to be here at dawn and then don't show up until way past noon?" Naruto complained, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The silver haired man took hold of his chin and nodded in a 'holier-than-thou' type fashion.

"That is a good question isn't it?" The mask over his face barely covered his smirk. The blond was the most predictable of all four of his students. Always complaining about things that didn't quit 'suit' him and never backing down from a challenge. Sasuke was normally his target and most bitter rival in terms of fighting and strength. However he'd occasionally attempt to prove his worth to Kagome as well due to her strong nature and need to control every aspect of the team's dynamics. Needless to say the Uchiha did not take to well to her bossy nature.

Speaking of which, "Hn. Let's just get this mission over with." Came the boy's cool response. Kakashi sweat dropped at the demeanor he possessed. The other students, other than Sakura, were often put off by his stoic behavior and would try to prove themselves worthy in his eyes in their own little ways. Naruto would challenge Sasuke daily to small competitions in a game of 'who can do the D-rank Missions the best'. While Kagome was much more subtle about her strategy. She would often attempt to seize power over their teammates from him by manipulating Sakura and Naruto onto her side during a verbal argument. This took the Uchiha's control away and would stir him into a small fit of anger. It was rather amusing to watch such a calm and collected boy like Sasuke fight to keep himself from snapping at his teammate over something so simple. However control was in the boy's nature and what better way for Kagome to push his buttons and prove herself as dominant over him by taking that control away?

The jounin shook his head and shut his current volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. There would be a time and place for him to read it, but right now he needed to tend to his squabbling squad.

"Alright, that's enough you guys. If you want to hear the mission details than you'll need to quiet down and behave yourselves like good little genin." His visible eye twinkled mischievously at their sour expressions. Most of his team were without parents and in desperate need of strict guidance, so he often treated them as children. At some level it gave them a sense of comfort that a responsible adult was in their life, but on another level, especially with Sasuke, they were growing to resent that he had taken on such a role without their permission.

The children stood quietly with sore expressions etched onto their youthful faces. None of them liked being talked down to like that, but there wasn't much that they could do about it. He was the teacher and they were the students. Besides, on more than one occasion he had tied them up and let them go hungry for the rest of the day for being disobedient. The four students shuddered at the thought of going through that again.

"Good. Now then, your mission is simple. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, you three will be joining up with Gai and his squad for a joint mission in the Sand Village. Kagome and myself will be joining you there later. First we must take care of a few things here. You are to meet him in one hour at the front gate. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned with a serious tone.

They looked at him incredulously. And as predicted, it was Naruto who was the first to speak his opinion on the matter.

"Hey wait a minute! Why does Kagome have to stay behind? Why are we joining with Bushy Brow's team? And what exactly are we doing!" His voice was rather defensive and he began to move closer to his female teammate in what appeared to be a possessive manner.

His silver brows raised at the action. Now that was rather unexpected. Although he knew the two be very close friends, he was not aware of their relationship progressing further than the status of friendship. His eyes darkened. This couldn't be good. If this went on then… his mind stopped the thought in its tracks. No, he would not allow for that to happen. It was his personal responsibility as their mentor to see to it that none of them ever had to go through that experience.

"Naruto," He began coolly, "What business that I have to discuss with Kagome is none of your concern. As for… bushy brows, is that what you called him?" The jounin stopped to glance at his student with a slightly amused expression, "Like yourselves, they're an elite team and I find that pairing you off with them will give you three vital experience on the battle field. You will learn that not only is teamwork important with your squad mates, but with your fellow shinobi as well. After all, we may not always get to work together as a single unit. So experience is the key with this mission. Gai will explain the details after you arrive. No more questions." Kakashi said curtly, "Now be at the front gates in one hour. Unlike me Gai is not the type of sensei who forgives tardiness."

Sakura and Naruto moaned their frustration with having to be teamed up with such an oddball squad. Sasuke remained silent but kept glancing between Kagome and their teacher. What could possibly be so important that they would have to stay behind during a mission? He shrugged off his curiosity temporarily and allowed his feet to carry him back to his apartment complex. For now he'd store the information a side. But when he returned, he would demand answers from the Higurashi. There would be no way he'd allow her to keep some vital piece of information from him.

As the rest of Cell Seven marched off into the distance Kagome turned back to face their teacher.

"So what's this really all about Kakashi-Sensei. It's not like you to split up our team like that."

'_Smart girl.' _He briefly thought to himself.

"Not it's not normally like me, but there was an order from the counsel. You are to meet with them at once." He watched as her sapphire gaze widened drastically.

"Did they find _her_?" The desperation trembling in her voice made his heart waver slightly.

"No. It's about something else entirely."

Kagome's expression dropped and the light dimmed from her eyes. Her only reason for becoming a Kunoichi of the Leaf was slowly slipping through her fingers, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"…So then what…?" She started but her teacher merely shrugged.

"I wasn't given the details either. For now we just need to show up and settle things there. That sound like a plan?" He smiled at her, allowing his large hand to fall upon her head and ruffle her hair. It was an affectionate gesture that he rarely gave. But in this instance he felt much more obliged to do so, especially after everything all of his students had been through…

"Arrigatou… Kakashi-Sensei…" She smiled back at him. For now, he was just happy that he could provide some peace in these children's lives. Even if it was short lived…

* * *

><p>The elder Koharu looked upon the teacher and student with a severe expression. Her teammate Homura mimicked the look. '<em>This<em>,' Kakashi deduced, _'will not be a pleasant conversation.'_

Tsunade lifted her gaze from the folders lying innocently upon her desk. There was still one more person yet to arrive. Kagome fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of her haori. Only once before had she been before the counsel like this and the person who intimidated her the most had yet to show his unwanted face. He was such a crude and stoic man. It was hard to believe that he was even human under all those bandages.

Chills of dread went down her spin as the door to the Hokage's office opened to reveal Danzou. He stalked past the ANBU Black Ops and moved to sit at Koharu's right. His dark gaze settled upon her and she shivered. This wasn't what she had in mind for their simple D-Rank Mission. If she had known that she'd be facing the Leaf's Counsel today than she would've called in sick. Even ninjas needed a sick day!

"Now that we're all here," The female Hokage shot a dark glare at Danzou, "We can commence the meeting."

Kakashi watched as his student turned pale and frightened. He had been with her the last time she had faced the Counsel as well. It was not a pleasant memory and he didn't blame her for fearing this meeting. However with Tsunade's presence he was quite sure that it would be less traumatic than the last time-Where only Koharu, Homura, and Danzou had been present. The Third was apparently unaware of the meeting that happened between them.

"Higurashi Kagome, please step forward." Koharu croaked. Her wrinkled face stared down upon the child with an unforgiving relentlessness.

"Yes Ma'am." She responded and stepped closer to the elders. Her body trembled in fright and she fought to keep them from seeing her fears. It would not due to allow these old crones to intimidate her like this. It would be even more despicable for them to know that she was frightened. As scared as Kagome was, she still had her Kunoichi pride.

"We are aware of the circumstances surrounding your clan's death. However we also became aware of the recent kekkei genkai that you awakened some time ago. Do you know what we're referring to?" Koharu interrogated harshly. Her voice held no room for her or her teacher to disagree.

"Yes Ma'am. You speak of the Fuu Houshutsu bloodline limit." Her skin turned even paler at the woman's next words.

"Then you know that you can no longer be placed upon Cell Seven. We allowed you to be a part of the team since you showed no signs of awakening the kekkei genkai. Now since that bloodline limit has been awakened, we cannot risk you to release the bijuu from the jinchuuriki's body whether by accident or on purpose. To do so would be to put this Village, this very _country _in danger of being destroyed by the Kyuubi." The elder woman's gaze hardened on the tiny tween. "You must leave Konoha immediately. You are a danger to our peace."

Tsunade glared over at Koharu with all her might but sighed in defeat. This was not a decision that she could override. As Hokage she had the power to instill policies and order the ranks of shinobi, but if there was a threat to the peace of the village than the counsel could intervene and whatever decision that they made could not be overridden by any policy that she could pass. Instead she was forced to watch from the sidelines as one of the brightest of their youngsters was sent off to their enemies.

"Also," Danzou started, "We've received word that a spy of ours has started to be suspected. He'll need replacing soon…."

Kakashi interrupted the man before he could continue, "Are you saying that you're sacrificing _my student's _very life simply because she awakened her bloodline limit!" His tone was harsh and unforgiving. As a person who had been gifted with the Sharingan by his closest comrade, he had often suffered from the discrimination of both civilians and shinobi. Many civilians outside of their borders feared those with kekkei genkai. While shinobi within their own ranks grew angry with him for possessing a bloodline limit which did not 'rightfully belong to him'. He knew what it was like to have people hate him for his kekkei genkai, and the last thing he wanted was for any of his precious students to go through the same discrimination. He would rather give up his life than allow for any of them to be put through the hell that the counsel was trying to send Kagome off to.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Kagome began. She had never heard him so angry. He was always such a calm and cool person. She often doubted his abilities to make it to an appointment on time, but never once had she doubted his sincerity. This was only more proof that he would always do what he could to protect his team.

"You have no hand in the matter Hatake Kakashi. She is a danger to our peace and is currently needed elsewhere." Danzou spoke again. His bandaged figure stood from Koharu's side and approached the duo. "If you wish to remain in the village as well than I suggest you silence your tongue. You wouldn't want for all of your precious students to end up without a teacher would you?" The older man whispered darkly into his ear where none of the other's could hear. Kakashi's expression grew grim. This wasn't good.

"Where… where are you sending her?" He started.

Danzou glanced at him coolly, "The Akatsuki... Our spy is being suspected by the organization's leader; also they're down a few forces. Now's our only chance to get another in without any suspicion…"

Kakashi grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "Do you mean to tell me that all this time we had a spy in the Akatsuki and now that he's about to be tossed under the bus, you want to sacrifice Kagome just to sneak another in before he's killed!" It took everything the male had to not rip the elder into shreds.

"Enough Kakashi! Attacking Danzou won't help anything!" Tsunade called out fiercely. Kagome stood in shock. Join the Akatsuki. The very organization that was hunting Naruto? Her close friend and teammate? The horror of it all made her collapse to her knees.

If she left, then she'd be betraying both Naruto and the village. However, what choice did she have in the matter? If her bloodline limit released the fox from its seal than they would all die. '_Die'_ the word resonated in her mind. Sakura, Sasuke….Naruto… they would all…. Die….

Kakashi and Tsunade watched in sympathy as the girl collapsed. Everything she had ever known and loved was being ripped away from her for a reason that she couldn't even help.

"Tsunade-sama…." Kagome began, her voice trembling, "If I join the Akatsuki…. Would Naruto truly be safe?" She looked up at her Hokage with pleading eyes.

The woman couldn't bring herself to answer that question. The answer was an obvious one; because of his reckless nature the boy would never be safe. Yet seeing this child fall apart kept her from saying it out loud.

Kakashi released Danzou in favor of comforting his student. He gently placed his hand upon her back and watched as tears began to fall from her eyes. She already knew the answer to her question, she just didn't want to hear it. She wanted to hear the confirmation that her sacrifice would not be in vain, however she would hear it. She would never hear those words spoken from any of their mouths. And so, she would be forced to make a sacrifice without even the guarantee that it would even work.

"Where…" Kagome started, "Where am I supposed to go. I don't even know where the hideout is…"

"Our contact within the organization will meet you outside the village. He's already within the borders and will arrive this evening. Do not allow yourself to be seen." Homura spoke for the first time.

"Yes…Sir…." She whispered brokenly. Although she'd give anything to see to her comrade's safety, she didn't want to sacrifice her only solace in her life.

"Good. You are dismissed Higurashi Kagome. And know that should you return to the village for any reason you will be charged for treason. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome nodded, unable to form a sentence. This… would be how it all ended? Without a word of goodbye? Betraying her teammates she had come to view as family?

Without another word to either her sensei or her Hokage, she slowly stood on her feet and walked out of the office, her head hung low. Tonight, she would leave Konoha and hoped that someday she might be given the chance to be forgiven by Naruto-the person she was betraying the most.

As her form disappeared down the hall, Kakashi whirled on the Counsel.

"Is that how you treat our children now? Like expendable pieces of garbage?" His visible eye narrowed sharply on Tsunade, "You of all people should've been the first to shoot this idea down. What would your grandfather say if he could see what you've done? What you've allowed to take place?" Before they could manage a response to his words, he turned on his heel and followed after his student. Even if he couldn't protect her from their own counsel, he would see to it that she made it safely to their supposed contact. It was the least he could offer her as her teacher. After all, her safety was his responsibility….

* * *

><p>The sun began to set off in the distance and as Kagome paced restlessly in her apartment she couldn't help but ask herself, <em>'Is this the right thing?' <em>Regardless of what those old coots said, she could always stay and risk staying by Naruto's side. But if she did that than why methods of retribution would they take? Also how much longer would it be before she truly did release the Kyuubi from its seal? She still hadn't mastered the seal release bloodline limit yet and she was quite sure she was bound to have a few 'incidents' before she could fully control it.

A soft knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who's there?" She croaked out. Her voice was beginning to fade out from all of the crying she had done earlier.

"I'll escort you to the contact." Kakashi's baritone echoed through the flimsy frame of her door. Kagome quickly wiped her tears and allowed him to enter into her abode.

"Are you ready?" He questioned softly. She shook her head.

"How can I be?"

His eyes darkened. Never a more true statement could be said. The jounin held out his arm to his little student.

"Shall we go?"

She nodded at him and looped her arm in his. It was the kindest gesture he had ever given her, yet it would also be the last. With a heavy heart and a growing sense of regret-she set off into the darkness with only her teacher to accompany her to the contact that would carry her off into the world she knew so little about and feared the most….

**Translation:**

Fuu Houshutsu: Seal Release

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **This story I'm only hoping to be between 15-30 chapters which is why I've pretty much just jumped into the plot like this. It's a side project for me to work on other than one-shots that helps exercise my brain a little and keep me interested in writing Densetsu No Reppan, which is my main project at this point. Either way, I hope that you all enjoy. And as a future reference _**I will not be changing the pairing!**_ Both of the men will get equal attention and yes, it will be like that for the whole story. Neither gains an advantage over the other. I like Naruto and I like Itachi. I'm also experimenting with writing Itachi's character. :) So please leave a review letting me know what you think.


	2. The Unwanted Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto and I make no profit by posting this story online, it is only meant for entertainment purposes.

**Dedications: **For everyone who supported me during the past couple of weeks-Sesshomarubaby18, NightSky, x0SilverFeathers0x, Shuuwai, Passionate Crow Rat, Beautiful Phantom, DiamondCutie, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, Mutant-PlotBunny, kinky-kitsune, DeceitfulMemory, WraithReaper, , moosegirl13, martika25, Dark Void Princess, GoldenFoxAngel, Cosmic-lover, Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever, and last but not least DV Anime Productions. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! I greatly appreciated it and I apologize for not being able to respond to all of you appropriately!

**Chapter Two: **The Unwanted Decision...

Kagome waited impatiently in the boughs of the trees. Kakashi-Sensei was still with her. Just as she expected, he was keeping with his promise that she would be safely directed to the hideout by the contact. This way they wouldn't have to fear attacks by enemy forces. Night fell upon the forest and he began to fear that the contact was planning an ambush instead. They had no idea who this person was, and as a member of Akatsuki, the jounin already knew that he couldn't be trusted. There wasn't a single person in that organization that had any redeemable qualities. A group of international criminals. That was all that they qualified for.

The two stopped as a familiar and dangerous chakra signal began filter its way through the thicket of trees and bushes.

"Kakashi-sensei you don't think _he's…._" Kagome began, her voice shaking in fear.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Could it really be? Could he truly be their contact? That _murderer_?

"I don't know…. It's possible." He said cautiously. The two remained high in the tree branches, unwilling to expose themselves to the new threat that had just arrived.

A dark hooded figure entered into the clearing below them. It moved to the center then stopped. The person hiding beneath the cloak seemed to have glanced in their direction momentarily before a sigh was heard.

"I'm here for Higurashi Kagome. You may take your leave Hatake Kakashi." A masculine voice commanded. Dread shot down the both of their spines. So their fears were confirmed. Their contact was none other than Uchiha Itachi…

Kagome looked at her teacher for his go ahead. He nodded at her and then they revealed themselves to their supposed 'ally' within the Akatsuki.

"Uchiha Itachi…" The silver haired man started. The missing nin looked at him coolly. Although his Sharingan was not activated, Kakashi knew that underestimating him would be the death of him. In fact he had already made that mistake shortly after the Chuunin Exams.

"We do not have time to dawdle around here. Higurashi Kagome," Itachi spoke once more, "You are to follow my orders exactly. Any deviation from my commands will end in your death. Understood?"

She paled and nodded. In her current state she hadn't the power to defeat the Uchiha. Not even her own Sensei who she respected more than anyone else had the power to defeat him. Her tiny hands balled into fists. If only she were stronger….

Kakakshi bristled at the threat to his student but was unable to do anything. If he were to attack Itachi, then Kagome would be left without anywhere else to go. Even if he managed to survive, he would be forced to leave Konoha as well and that would leave the rest of his students without any guidance at all. He needed to make the most of this situation. If he couldn't save Kagome now, than he'd just have to wait for the opportunity to arise and then pounce on it. He was not the type of man to allow any of his precious protégés to be harmed in any way and would protect them no matter what.

"Hatake Kakashi, leave now. You are not to know of our departure or our whereabouts after this moment. If you do not leave I will be forced to kill you." The Uchiha's eyes narrowed sharply and the beginnings of chakra started to swirl beneath his charcoal gaze-a sign that he was starting to activate the Sharingan.

Kakashi glared at the missing nin and grudgingly began the long trek back home. As he passed Kagome he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up."

Her eyes widened with his words and hope filled her heart. So maybe there was a chance that things could go back to the way they were after all? She shook the thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time to slack off.

"Yes sir." She whispered back to him. The smile behind his mask was unmistakable. As his hand slid off of her shoulder, he slipped back into the darkness of the forest and out of her life.

A few tense moments filled the clearing after Kakashi's departure. The child stared up at the rogue ninja with an expression of fear and wonder. It wasn't hard to tell that she feared his presence and what he was capable of doing to her now that her Sensei was gone. Itachi fought the urge to shake his head. They had much more important matters to deal with at this point. His charcoal gaze pinned the girl with an intense stare.

"What do you have to offer the organization? What skills can they use from you?" The Uchiha demanded.

"My Kekkei Genkai. Fuu Houshutsu." She answered quickly. Her ninjutsu was average at best and her genjutsu was non-existent, but her taijutsu was quite good. But currently none of her skills other than her Bloodline Limit would guarantee her a spot on the Akatsuki like the Elders wanted.

"Have you mastered it?" Itachi quickly inquired.

"No."

His gaze narrowed even more on her trembling form. "So they sent you here even before you were able to fully master the techniques?"

Kagome turned to look at the ground and nodded at him. For some odd reason, she was suddenly feeling ashamed that she didn't know how to use her Kekkei Genkai.

'_So it seems that they feared the girl's power so much that they exiled her before she was fully able to control it….'_ The Uchiha glanced at his new 'ward' in a manner of speaking. This would be a difficult life for her to adjust to and it'd be even more difficult just keeping her alive around that bunch of missing nin. Itachi motioned for the tween to follow him.

"We take our leave. I'll inform you of the plan on the way."

Kagome nodded silently; too afraid to even utter a mere sound in this teen's presence. Sasuke had confided to her once that the man he most wanted to kill was his older brother. She assumed that this man was the brother that he spoke of. He never told her _why _he wanted to destroy him so badly but she also never felt the need to pry… at least not until now….

She treaded behind him cautiously and swiftly. She stepped as lightly as she possibly could, however the sound of her own footfalls began to make her cringe. The male in front of her glided across the grassy earth as if his feet never even touched the ground. He was so silent and stoic that it made it hard for her to focus. They continued to march deeper into the forest, the outstretched branches of the thorn covered bushes scratched roughly at Kagome's skin; leaving thin trails of blood over her arms and legs. She tried to ignore the discomfort but it became increasingly difficult.

"Do not make me wait for you." Itachi warned coldly.

The young girl paled even further and hurried her pace. As they trekked through the forest and outside of the Land of Fire, she began to wonder on what would happen after tonight. Would she ever see her teammates again? What about Kakashi-Sensei? How would they think of her after word got out that she left the village? The Higurashi's heart plummeted at all the plausible answers that filled her mind. For a brief moment she wished that there was a way to stop time altogether; that way she could see all of her friends and never have to leave, let alone betray them so harshly. The idea was quickly scrubbed from her mind and Kagome focused her attention back on Itachi. For now the only thing that she could do was follow his orders and hope that everything would be alright in the end.

As the moon began to rise in the night sky, her life as a missing ninja began. A life that would always be plunged in the darkness of the night…

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke trudged through the front gates. The sun had long since fallen and it was no longer as hot as it had once been. However after several days spent sweating it out in the Sand Village, Kakashi-Sensei and Kagome never showed up to help out with the mission. So they were left to put up with Lee's and Gai's boisterous antics. Even Naruto himself, the most hyperactive one of them all, seemed to be rather peeved with them after the first few hours of being stuck together.<p>

The blond's brow twitched, "Where the hell are they anyways? Weren't they supposed to have met up with us earlier this week?" He demanded rather than questioned. Sakura glanced at his sour expression. Normally she would have struck her teammate and told him to mind his own business. But now she had to agree with him. Where were they? It wasn't like Kagome to skip out on a mission.

"….I'm worried about them…" The kunoichi said softly. She held her hands close to her chest. Something was off about this whole situation. First Kakashi-Sensei broke up their team temporarily so they could 'talk' about something and then they don't show up at all to help out with a mission? Sure she'd expect their teacher to be absent, but not Kagome.

Naruto's azure gaze watched her with an intensity that she wasn't used to. "Do you think… something happened?" He questioned. The boy uncrossed his arms and a sense of dread was beginning to fill his being. Sasuke examined his teammates. As Kagome's rival, he was quite aware of how her mind worked. She was rather complex in her tactics but she was also predictable in her mannerisms. Never the one to turn down a challenge if presented to her. So her absence was indeed curious.

"I'm going to go check and see if she's home." Sakura said quickly. She swiftly pivoted on her heel and ran North to the edge of the Village. A cluster of apartment complexes sat side by side, leaving only small alleyways no bigger than a person's shoulder length between each edifice. The girl's emerald gaze spotted the familiar red and white building that both Naruto and Kagome resided in. They had been neighbors for several years now and that was how they originally met each other.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Said boy called out from behind. His hand gently fell upon her shoulder. "You ready to go?" He questioned, holding up a small key in his other hand. She nodded at him. Having been left behind, Sasuke slowly trailed behind his other two teammates as they made their way up the concrete stairs. His expression turned serious. _Could _something have happened while they were away? And why were they separated in the first place? He needed to speak with Kakashi.

The trio climbed to the top of the stairs. They worked their way through a maze of hallways until they reached the far east corner. On the right was a dull grey metallic door with the number "435" painted red on its surface.

"This is it." Naruto gulped. He looked at the key in his hand. Taking it, he pushed the item into the lock and twisted it. The bolts unlocked allowing them to enter into the apartment. Having been friends for so long, he and Kagome both held the keys to the other's apartments. They were very close and would often spend time together outside of missions.

Cell Seven slowly made their way inside. The walls were bare save for a few cracks where it appeared that a few kunai had been tossed at. All of her clothing was hung neatly in the closet and there even seemed to be items left in the cupboard. Sakura moved around the twin sized bed. She examined it closely. Kagome had always been a neat person, but something was off. Her eyes landed on the window sill to find that a small plant that Naruto had given her was missing.

"Naruto look! That bamboo plant that you gave her, it's gone!" She hastily pointed out. The boy's eyes widened.

"Maybe she just moved it?" He questioned, looking around the suite to find the missing plant. Sakura shook her head.

"No way. It was still too small for it to be moved to a bigger location. Also," She indicated the large window that it once sat before, "This would be the best place for it receive sunlight. It's the only window in her apartment…. Do you think she went some where's and took it with her?"

The blond began to sweat. It couldn't be… could it? Sasuke moved to the nightstand. He didn't find any importance in a missing plant. However he did find it odd that the only picture she ever had in her home was missing. The frame was left without the image it was supposed to represent.

"Guys, take a look at this." His pale hand pointed to the empty frame lying innocently on her nightstand. Sakura moved beside him and looked at it severely.

"Maybe…?" Her hand rested on the drawer knob. Taking a deep breath she pulled it open. Inside rested the picture that Team Seven had taken shortly after they were formed. Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of them, glaring at each other over the top of the girl's heads. While Kakashi stood over his students with a smile beneath his masked face. The pink haired kunoichi gently pulled it out and flipped it over. In blue ink, two simple words were hastily written on the white surface. Sakura stared at it in horror. Turning to her male comrades she yelled, "Naruto! Go to the Training Grounds and look for her! I'm going to Lady Tsunade! Sasuke you should go to Kakashi and get information out of him! And hurry!" Without waiting for their replies, she allowed for the picture to drop back onto the night stand and rushed out to find her mentor.

Naruto stared at her in confusion. What was that all about? He moved to Sasuke's side to look at the message written on the picture:

_I'm Sorry_

The Jinchuuriki stared at the message. Sorry? What would she be sorry for? He turned his attention back to his rival, "Oi teme, what is she sorry for?" The Uchiha didn't respond. Instead he began to feel around the bottom of the drawer, as if searching for something more. Naruto looked at him suspiciously, "Hey, what are you doing?" Again he was met with silence. After several tense minutes there was a sharp 'clicking' sound and the base board in the drawer popped open.

"I knew it." Sasuke stated. He pulled up the loose board and sitting at the bottom was another picture; one that neither of them had ever seen before. Naruto peered over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Who's that?" He questioned.

The image was of a young woman. Her appearance was similar to Kagome's. The same crystal blue eyes and dark colored hair, but there was something different about them. Where Kagome's expression was always calculative and somewhat playful, this woman's expression was grim and her eyes seemed to hold some sort of haunting knowledge. As if she had lived through hell itself. By her side was a young, smiling girl. One of her tiny hands hung onto the older woman's haori while the other seemed to be offering her a small pink flower.

"…Wait… Is that… Kagome?" He pointed to the child in the image.

Sasuke ignored his question. He pocketed the picture and began to leave the apartment. "There's no use looking for her now, Naruto. Kagome's already gone."

The blond grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "The hell does _that _mean!" He shook his comrade roughly with each word he spoke. It wasn't like Sasuke to just give up on anything. And what exactly did he mean by 'Kagome's already gone'. Where would she have gone to in the first place!

"Just as I said. Kagome. Is. Gone. She probably left the Village while we were still out on our mission." The Uchiha's eyes seemed to darken, "There's someone I need to speak to." He quickly slapped the boy's hands away from his shirt. "Don't follow me!"

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke had disappeared into the night.

"Dammit!" The blond cursed. Now what was he supposed to do? He looked back at the picture of Cell Seven still lying on the night stand. His gaze softened. Picking up the picture, he gently folded it and placed it securely in his jacket's pocket. For now he'd look for her at the training grounds and the surrounding forests. If Kagome was still not located than he'd find Sakura again and attempt to figure out what to do from there.

'_Just hang in there Kagome-chan, I'll bring you back…'_

With that thought in his mind Naruto went in search of his missing friend….

* * *

><p>Kakashi slouched in the wooden chair. Several empty shot glasses were left lying in disarray on the table before him. And for the first time his mask was pulled down to expose a face brutally scarred and worn down with stress. So this was how it all ended? First he failed Obito. Then Rin disappeared from the Village never to be seen again. Now one of his precious students was cruelly ripped away from her home and forced into the life of a missing ninja against her will? What else lie ahead of him? How many other people would suffer by his side? The silver haired man filled up another shot of sake and downed it in a single gulp.<p>

For a week now he had holed himself up in his apartment-avoiding his colleagues and students. How could he face them after such a miserable failure? His headband rested on the table a few short feet away from the sake bottle. He stared at the leaf emblem engraved on it. He used to know what it stood for, now he wasn't so sure. Since when did the Village need to sacrifice its youth to keep afloat? Since when did it need to sacrifice its very future to protect its current 'peace'? How could they even call it 'peace' if it was achieved on the blood of innocent?

The man closed his eyes as someone knocked on his door harshly. He could only guess who would be at his door this late in the evening. Kakashi grabbed the thin fabric of his mask and pulled it back over his face. As he stood from his chair he reached for his headband and tied it over his Sharingan. He slowly made his way to his front door and unlocked it. He wasn't all that surprised to find the Uchiha standing on his doorstep.

"What happened?" Was all that the boy said. His tone was demanding and his expression was more serious than he had ever seen it before.

"So you know already?" Kakashi asked in return.

"I know that Kagome is gone…" Sasuke's dark gaze pinned his teacher with an intense glare, "But what I want to know is why? You were the last person to be seen with her so what exactly happened after we left? Did you purposely split our team so she could leave? If that's the case…" The Uchiha was cut off abruptly.

"For as sharp as you are Sasuke, you of all people should know that I'd never do something like that." The older man's voice was sharp and full of an emotion that the boy had only heard in him a few other times in his life. It was anger and rage.

The pupil's brow twitched at the jab. "So what _did _happen? One of our teammates just doesn't run off without a reason…" His gaze darkened, "What do you know Kakashi?" The sensei glared down at his protégé for his obvious disrespect.

"There is nothing that I can divulge to you Sasuke. Go home."

The Uchiha made a grab for his "teacher's" shirt. The Jounin swiftly dodged the attack, took hold of the boy's arm, and twisted it behind his back. "I will not repeat myself. Go home. There is nothing that I can tell you."

Sasuke ripped his arm from Kakashi's grasp, "You won't tell me? Or you _can't _tell me?"

The man's one visible eye darkened and the bags beneath them became more prominent. "You already know that answer. You will need to find the rest on your own." Guilt weighed down on Kakashi. He would have wanted nothing more than to inform his students of the circumstances behind their teammates departure, however protocol and the 'Village's peace' depended on his silence. If a single word of the truth spilled from his lips than he would soon find himself six-feet-under with kunai buried in his back.

"So then, this runs much deeper than Kagome just going AWOL." The tween turned his back on his 'mentor', "I get it now." With that the young boy had left the man to wallow in his guilt and despair. He had much more important matters to attend to…

* * *

><p>Sakura slammed her fist on her Hokage's bed chambers.<p>

"Lady Tsunade!" The kunoichi yelled frantically. "Lady Tsunade, Kagome-chan is missing!" She continued calling out for her mentor, her voice becoming louder and higher pitched with each cry.

Tsunade stood on the other side of the doorway. Her amber gaze was somber and full of guilt. Because of the selfish actions of the counsel, she now had to deal with the fallout. How could she even look at Sakura and give her the 'information' that they directed her to say? How could she lie to her one and only pupil so blatantly? Her hand remained at her side, unmoving.

No. She didn't have the strength to open that door and face the reality of the fallout. For the past week she had dreaded this moment. The moment she knew when one of team seven, either Naruto or Sakura (she hadn't been sure which would confront her first), would knock on her door and demand answers.

"Sakura-san!" Tsunade heard Shizune's voice call out.

The sound of the pink haired child running to her assistant echoed loudly in her ears.

"Shizune-san! Kagome-chan… she's gone!" Sakura wheezed out between sobs. Fear and desperation had taken a hold of her and now she was consumed with the feeling of helplessness. Where could she have gone and why? Tears trailed down the young girl's face as her co-worker attempted to console her.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to take a deep breath okay. I'll wake up the Hokage and bring Team Seven together for a meeting. We'll explain everything then." The dark haired woman quickly maneuvered the crying girl to a bench a few feet away, "Please wait here while I get everyone here okay? Ino-san will wait here with you for the time being."

The blonde kunoichi stared at her 'friend' in utter shock. Kagome missing? When, and more importantly why? Kagome was never the type to betray the Village. She loved it so much that she even supported Naruto in his efforts to become Hokage. She saw something in him that she deemed 'worthy' of being a leader. Although what that was, Ino herself couldn't even figure out.

She had just been helping Shizune-san file some paperwork before heading home when they saw Sakura bawling her eyes out and yelling for their Hokage. Ino watched as Shizune quickly rushed into Lady Tsunade's personal bed chambers with a grim expression set on her face. The girl stared at the door for a moment, listening intently at the hushed whispers echoing through the door. Ino turned her gaze back to Sakura who had quieted down just enough to attempt to listen in on her superiors. The blonde's heart softened at her appearance. She looked so pale and fragile. Her pink hair was frizzed and unkempt. Red blotches from her tears left its mark at the edges of her eyes down her cheeks. But most notably of all, was the slouched position that she was in. Her back was hunched and her hands were held tightly to her chest-as if she had just been given one of the heaviest burdens to bear of all.

The genin sat silently next to her old friend and rival. There were no words that she could say that would help lighten the burden that Sakura now had to carry. So she said none. The two watched as Shizune rushed out of the Hokage's chambers towards the messenger's station. Soon, they would have to hear of their friend's betrayal and she was sure that it wouldn't be accepted very likely by her team. Dysfunctional antics aside, Team Seven was one of the most closely knit of all the teams. It was like they had bonded together like a family-something that her team had yet to do.

Reaching over, Ino took Sakura's hand supportively. As her comrade, it was her duty to stand by her side no matter what the situation. Even their notorious rivalry would have to be put on hold. Right now, she needed her to truly be her friend and support her through this. And she'd be damned if she ever turned her back on a comrade. After all it was her nindo to stick by the ones that she loved. No matter how much Chouji and Shikamaru angered and irritated her, she'd always be there to stand by their side and protect them. So now she'd do the same for Sakura.

The girls waited in front of the Hokage's office silently with their hands linked together. Without any words or form of oral communication, they held firm and supported each other as they waited for the meeting to begin…

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed, rolling on her side to avoid the blow. Her senses heightened as the sound of kunai knives twirling through the air echoed in her ears. She tilted her head to the side accordingly as the metallic objects whizzed past, then crouched and ran low to the ground. Her dark hair billowed behind her as she charged her attacker.<p>

Crimson orbs watched her form from high in the tree tops.

"Too slow. Pick up the pace." Itachi commanded.

The tween huffed again from her breathlessness, and then tried to maneuver around the teen as quickly as possible. If she could just get into his blind spot then…She stopped and suddenly jumped back as another kunai embedded itself on the branch she had just landed on.

"Do you want to help out your Village or not?" The Uchiha questioned stoically, but his gaze held a sharp edge to them that she was not accustomed to. The ex Leaf Ninja stopped in her tracks.

"Help the Village, yes. Help Naruto, yes. But help the Elders? No. I will _never _help them. Not after everything they've done to me and my team." Her voice became embittered and full of anger. His crimson orbs locked onto her for a long moment. A look of contemplation overtook his expression.

Suddenly he took a kunai knife and tossed it directly towards her head. She titled her head slightly to the left and the kunai quickly launched itself into the tree behind her.

"Look closely at that blade and tell me what you see." He commanded.

The girl's gaze narrowed but slid towards the metallic object. She grasped onto it and roughly pulled it from the bark. The object itself was covered in dirt and bits of bark were still attached to its tip.

"Just scratch marks and filth." Kagome commented. She flipped the blade over while wiping the side of it with her bare hand.

"Look closer." He responded quickly.

As the dirt rubbed left dark marks on her pale skin, a symbol was beginning to become visible underneath. Her gaze widened.

"That's…"

The teen merely watched her ever changing expressions with a cool gaze. The genin turned missing nin looked at the tiny leaf symbol on the kunai knife. What was he still doing with one of these?

"It is the kunai knife that the ANBU Black Ops gave to me after I became their captain. Now tell me, what do you think it means?"

"What do you mean? It's a symbol for Konoha." She stated bluntly.

"Ah, but what does Konoha stand for?" The tween looked at him curiously with those words, "You will need to make a decision of whether you truly wish to feed information back to the village or not. Either way your death does not concern the elders all that much. If you die they will simply replace you. So tell me, can you fight for a Village that's so willing to toss you aside like garbage?"

The young girl stared long and hard at the symbol. Could she really help out a Village that had betrayed her so horribly? Her gaze darkened and a great anger at the elders began to swell beneath her breast. So is this what she had become? An expendable pawn? Absolutely not! She would allow for that! But, what to do from here?

'_Kagome! Let's go get some ramen!' _

She stopped as those words echoed in her head. _'Naruto...' _her heart clenched at the idea of betraying him. However it was far too late to go back on her decision. If what Itachi said was true and that the counsel truly didn't care whether she survived or not outside of the Akatsuki, then her return to the village will only end in death. It would not do to have the ninja they sent on a suicide mission to return and spill the beans on their secret operations. If the other clans found out about this, than it could cause them to revolt. What clan would want to work under a regime that held no care for their children?

No. She could not return to the village. But what did that leave her with? Become the Village's messenger and feed information from inside the Akatsuki?

"What is your choice Higurashi Kagome?"

The kunoichi stared at symbol engraved in the blade's metallic surface. What did it mean to her now? What could she do for the people she left behind?

"I don't know..."

"That's not good enough. You cannot enter the organization without a goal. Now, what is your goal?"

"My goal..." she stopped. Her crystal gaze glanced at her reflection shinning behind the symbol on the kunai. It seemed so strange to her to see a mark crossed through her headband like it was. It felt so foreign and undesirable. She wanted to wear her head protector with pride. She wanted to go home. But that was not possible. So she would do the next best thing...

"My goal is to protect the ones I love." Her gaze hardened as she looked back at Itachi's stoic form, "I will take on this mission entrusted to me."

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **Okay, let me give you a fair warning now. No character is safe in this story. I won't spoil any more than that. For all those who responded to this story, thank you all so VERY much! I greatly appreciate every review! So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the previous one and please let me know what you think!


	3. The Undeserving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, nor do I make any kind of profit from this story. Now please do enjoy :)

**Chapter Three: **The Undeserving

Naruto sat on the swing set silently. This had always been a place of comfort and sorrow for him. It was the only location he could truly mull over all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. The blond kicked a small pebble as he propelled himself back and forth on the swing. There were only a few 'facts' he knew about this current situation. First, Kagome was gone. Second, she had 'inherently' betrayed the village. Third, she was now to be considered a missing nin. And finally, he knew that nothing added up. If Kagome had truly betrayed them then why would she leave an apology for them; her team more specifically? If she truly hated the village enough to leave it then why even bother with a message? And what was that picture that Sasuke found? Could that have some sort of connection to the events currently unfolding in his beloved village?

He was unsure. All he knew was that Kagome was alone and she needed him. As her teammate it was his duty to come through for her. Even if she denied his assistance, he would still give it freely. After all wasn't that what friends were for? The swing came to a sudden stop at the tip of his foot. Sakura had spent most of her time following Granny Tsunade around and demanding answers from her. However their Hokage was silent as ever on the issue. She couldn't even look them in the eyes during the briefing. Also…his gaze darkened… Kakashi-sensei seemed keen on staying as far away from her as possible. Realization dawned on him. Whatever happened to Kagome, they were the ones that held the answers.

He stood to his feet swiftly. Is that where Sasuke had gone to the other night? To confront Kakashi-sensei? Without wasting another minute he rushed off in the direction of his teacher. Speaking with the Uchiha would get him no further in this investigation. His teammate would much rather discover this on his own rather than allow him to 'intrude' on his search. And since Sakura was haunting Granny Tsunade's very shadow, he didn't find much need to track her down. Sooner or later the kunoichi would get her to crack and spill the beans. All that was left was Kakashi-sensei. He of all people would be the most willing to give him the information he most desperately needed.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach his destination. He roughly banged his fist against the metallic door. "KAKASHI-SENSEEEII! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled angrily. Despite his '_convincing_' pleas, the door remained closed. Only the sounds of groaning and sheets rustling with movement were heard. Realizing that his teacher was purposely ignoring him, the blond did the next best thing. Using his chakra he climbed up the side of the building with ease and snuck into his instructor's apartment. Needless to say his presence was not welcomed with open arms. Instead a large book was tossed carelessly at his skull.

He dodged the offending object with ease. However the site that laid before him was rather disturbing. The boy had known that their Sensei drank from time to time, but this was far different. Several sake bottles lay empty and broken on the carpeted floor. A single shot glass was still clutched in his teacher's pale hand. On the nightstand next to his bed yet another bottle of sake sat upright, the liquid in its container nearly to the bottom.

"Kakashi-sensei…." He stopped to survey the rest of the room. His headband rested on the table, a kunai knife planted squarely over the leaf symbol-stabbing it. The boy's gaze darkened, "…What happened?" Said man refused to answer him. Instead he poured the rest of the fiery liquid into his shot glass and downed it with a single gulp. Naruto stared at him for a few moments. Neither spoke. Only the uncomfortable silence of tension mounting between them remained.

"You should leave." Kakashi finally spoke. He dared not to look at his student. Sasuke had already made his attempt to weasel some information out of him. If he didn't spill the beans to the Uchiha than he certainly wasn't going to tell Naruto. After all if he knew the truth he'd track Kagome down and get himself either captured by the Akatsuki or killed in the process. What she needed right now was for them to get stronger. Then when they were all powerful enough, they would take the situation into their own hands and return her safely to the village. An uprising was beginning to set within the village. They were all very suspicious of the child's abrupt departure and if there was one thing he was sure of, only a few would buy the excuse that she had joined the Akatsuki. It was the duty of all adults in the village to see that the children were kept safe and sound until they could properly care for themselves. A child leaving the village to join the Akatsuki for no apparent reason was highly questionable in the eyes of his fellow shinobi. At the very least they would have the support of the village. The counsel could not defy their constituents for much longer. They could only go so far with their underhanded tactics….

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers Kakashi-sensei." The blond commented stubbornly. He eyed his student cautiously. Although the certainty of the village's suspicions loomed at the forefront of his mind, he also knew that divulging the information to Naruto or Sasuke would end in all of their deaths. One can only take a lie so far before it will spin dangerously out of control. When that happens, he feared that the counsel will stop at nothing to protect the 'peace' they sacrificed one of their own to maintain… even if that meant killing the innocent. Naruto especially. He was being safeguarded as a weapon. If he began to defy them, then they would no longer have any need of him. After all his death would bring the death of the Kyuubi as well. If that kind of power cannot be controlled, it must be destroyed in their eyes.

If only the Second Hokage could see what terrible monstrosities his precious pupils had become. He must be rolling in his grave at this point. Kakashi reached for his sake bottle once more. However the emptiness within it left him feeling despaired. He'd have to go out and buy more.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled furiously. He was tired of waiting for the older man's response. He _knew _what happened but wasn't telling him! Could something truly terrible have happened to her? Why were they being forced out of the loop on this one? What in the hell was going on here!

"I cannot give you the answers you seek Naruto. Just go home." Icha Icha Paradise rested next to his shot glass. As much as he would like to lose himself in the beautifully written novel, he was no longer able to. Not while his students were in such disarray.

"Then at least answer me one thing." His pupil started, "We found a picture in Kagome's apartment. It was of her and another woman. They looked similar. If Kagome truly abandoned the village then why would she leave it? And who exactly was in that picture?" The boy's cobalt gaze pierced him, "You know don't you?"

The silver haired male took a deep breath. That was the only thing he could tell the boy. After that he was on his own. "That was her sister. She went missing many years ago."

"Sister?" The blond inquired.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded, "Kagome was not originally from this village. She moved here with her sister, Kikyou, when she was just five. However a year after their arrival she went missing. No one's seen her since. Shortly afterwards Kagome moved into the apartment complex. The rest, as you know, is history."

"Were there any suspects?" Naruto questioned more.

"None." He titled his gaze to the hawk flying high in the sky above. "There was no trace of her or her kidnapper. One minute she was out buying groceries, the next she was gone. It was the main reason why Kagome became a shinboi. She wanted to find her sister."

The Jinchuuriki's fists balled at his sides. So that was why. She had always been so very vague when it came down to reasons for joining the ranks of shinobi. However her sister's disappearance may also explain why, although rivals, she and Sasuke understood each other so well. Maybe that was why he was determined to find her on his own. To prove his worth not only to her, but to himself as well.

"I understand." He turned to face the door once more but halfway in his trek, he stopped and faced his teacher once more. "And Kakashi-sensei…. Lighten up on the sake. We'll definitely bring Kagome-chan back. Her _and _her sister. Dattebayo!" He was in Gai's infamous 'nice guy' pose and a self-confident grin spread across his lips. However there was sense of fierce determination underneath his boisterous persona. A will of fire that burned passionately inside of him. Kakashi's gaze softened at the boy.

"Aa. I know."

* * *

><p>Sasuke trekked deep into the forest. His gaze focused solely on he tracks that Kagome had purposely left in the soft soil. Obviously she had wanted them to follow, but the question was who? Who did she want to discover her? And who exactly had she left with? It would be foolish to send her to the Akatsuki by herself. She wouldn't have any idea of where their base was located. But if she were to be escorted by a contact from within, then the job would be easy. The only hard part would be for her to be accepted into the organization.<p>

He stopped suddenly and traced his hand over the carved bark in one of the trees. It had a small curve up and towards the right at the very edge-Kagome's signature attack. She always hooked her attacks slightly in a way that could not be copied. Each person had their own form of fighting. Even when using the sharigan, it was impossible for anyone to copy exact movements. Very subtly the attack was always adjusted to the sharingan user's own method. She was definitely here the other night. But was this a message for him to follow? Or was something else going on?

Next to her cut was another. Its mark was very different from anything Kagome had ever made. The lines were stiff and precise. Very little movement was involved with the cut. It spoke of a person who was calm, collected, but most of all, it spoke of a person experienced at the art of killing. A single name entered into his mind at that time:

_Itachi_

He recognized these cuts from his few sporadic childhood memories. The rest were overshadowed by the traumatic events of the massacre. The Uchiha closed his eyes.

_"But nii-san, you promised!"_

"Shut _UP_!" He snarled at the momentary flashback. "Shut up! Shut up! _SHUT UP!_"

_"I'm sorry Sasuke...maybe another day."_

Those words were accompanied by the image of his kind older brother smiling down on him. Sasuke's teeth clenched instinctively as his hands balled into tightly curled fists at his side. Now, more than ever, he needed to pull himself together. If he was to see this 'mission' to its end, then he would first need to kill Itachi. It was the only way...

Charcoal orbs hardened into slits. In order to bring his comrade back, he would first have to avenge his family. That alone was enough to strengthen his resolve.

_'Itachi...your death is near...' _The boy though ominously to himself before disappearing into the shadows of the forbidden forest.

* * *

><p>Crystal droplets fell onto the glass pane. Inside it was an image of the five students and teacher. They were so happy then. So what had gone wrong? This was not the village that she had known and loved. This was not the Kagome that she had come to see as her closest friend. This was not the way things were supposed to have happened! She was supposed to have married Sasuke while Kagome found the precious person she had mentioned before, and Naruto? Well he was always supposed to have been Naruto. Not once did she ever think, or even believe, that one of them would have gone missing let alone 'abandon the village' as Lady Tsunade had put it. However she knew much better.<p>

As much as her Hokage wished to keep her from prying, she knew something was terribly wrong with this village. Beneath the happy exterior and exuberant persona, there was something dark, something treacherous lurking just below the surface. Now that darkness has reared its ugly head and swallowed up one of her teammates and it was threatening to take yet another from her.

Sakura's gaze hardened as she angrily wiped away her tears. She was a shinobi, she must remain strong! Kagome-chan wouldn't want her crying over their fates. Not when they could still fight them. In one way or another that all had been bestowed undeserving circumstances. She wouldn't go so far as to call them 'fates' as their futures were yet to be determined. However it was unfair and despicable that Sasuke never got to truly know the real meaning of friendship and companionship before his brother stripped him all emotions entirely as well as the family he had cherished. Taking from him all the beautiful memories that he may have used to help him find the light once more.

Naruto, even in his most hyper-active state, there was always this lingering of sadness in his eyes that never seemed to fade. Like the loneliness of his past solitude still haunted his very soul. Although she verbally berated him and occasionally gave him a smack to his head for his misdeeds, there was always this 'wall' he had built up between himself and other people that seemed to appear when anyone got too close. All those smiles and laughs were completely and utterly faked...except in _her_ presence. Only with _her _did he ever truly bring down the wall.

As for herself, although she didn't suffer any major traumatic events in her life that left her permanently emotionally scarred, she was given the heavy burden of attempting to keep her team together. Through all of the fights and the bickering, they all truly did care about each other. As the only member of the team that still had her family, she felt a keen desire to involve all of them in those memories. So that her family could become their family as well. Regardless of their situations, all she ever wanted to do was bring her team together in a way that had been previously unknown to many of them. Naruto in particular. Given this one reprieve from all their pain and suffering, she hoped that it would help draw them closer together not only as a team, but as friends and possibly even family.

But above all else it was Kagome who truly knew how to hold them all together. She would often tease Sasuke and rile Naruto up into a competition, however there was a true understanding between the three of them. One that she couldn't quite comprehend. Perhaps it was the companionship of those who had suffered great losses and, in the utmost brutal honesty, she truly did not want to experience that kind of pain. She was what held them together during the heat of battle. She was the person that they could all confide in and put their faith on. In essence, she made herself into that 'older sister' figure that they could always rely on. And she truly appreciated that aspect of her personality.

They had all been given circumstances that they were completely ill equipped or undeserving of. What had they done to cause such them to have such horrible outcomes in life? Now with the threat of losing one of their own to the darkness, they were compelled to bring her back. More so than ever once believed.

The kunoichi's gaze steeled into hardened slits. As a fellow comrade and friend, it was her duty to seek the truth of what really happened that night. And she just the way to get her master talking...

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **Welp there are actually a couple of song inspirations for this story. Well more like mixes off of YouTube. They are called "Heart's Will" and "Life and Death" by GmRebelliousV. Just typing in the titles dash GRV music should pull up the videos if you wish to listen to them. They're absolutely wonderful for inspiration for this story. I would highly suggest you check out his music if you need inspirations for your stories as well. There is a wide variety of mixes on his channel. So far I haven't found a bad one. :D


End file.
